


Wade saves the world

by Aguna91



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanon cracky fix it, aka Wade Wilson might not be the smartest cookie in the jar but he destruction of the world seems like a big No for an immortal. So he decides to travel back in time and flirt with Charles Xavier. Erik Lehnsherr will be jealous and while the two old guys confess their feelings and live their life as one big happy mutant family he gets to kill the living atom bomb aka Shaw. Sounds fool-proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: fanon cracky fix it, aka Wade Wilson might not be the smartest cookie in the jar but he destruction of the world seems like a big No for an immortal. So he decides to travel back in time and flirt with Charles Xavier. Erik Lehnsherr will be jealous and while the two old guys confess their feelings and live their life as one big happy mutant family he gets to kill the living atom bomb aka Shaw. Sounds fool-proof.

Dis: don't own

It wasn't like he disliked war, the goverment was always willing to pay high amounts to get key players out of the game. So in general a big war meant money so Yeah war! Yet an apocalytic war? Where should he get his shimishangas if every fast food shop was destroyed? And what about Bea Arthur? She was the most awesome woman ever but still needed somewhere to live, at least until the chinese found an other planet to live for them...

So no world destruction and if the fangirls were right, which they are always, a fanfgirl for president would solve all the problems but that another story... Back to the plot, if the Professor and Magneto got together they could balance each other and lead the world to a better tomorrow. And since the only emotion guys like Magneto could show were dark he, Wade, would flirt with a still hot Charles Xavier, making Lehnsherr all broody and Charles all worried and then confess their feelings. While they fucked he could kill Shaw, happy end for everyone.

-next chapter Wade tries to flirt with Charles


	2. Chapter 2

Wade looked around, it was the shady bar where Logan drunk his beer in the movie. The author couldn't have dropped him in the place Angle worked no? Damn heterosexual female writers... How about an explanation why I just travelled in back time and space? Because Deadpool is too awesome for the laws of reality? Well that sounded perfectly reasonable, or like a total suck up, review to give your opinion now! But no Logan here, seems like someone dislikes Logan for ignoring Rouge's crush and going after the red-head and being the center of attention in the movies later on...

We do get to the plot at some point no? Yes great than here we go:

The future president and his first gentleman, aka Charles Xavier and Magneto entered the establishment. Wait why are they here if there no Logan to lead them here? Hadn't thought about it? Writing and coffee bad mix... , And isn't Lehnsherr the man in the relationship? That's prejudiced to say? Yes both are men no matter what they do with their body's. Moral lesson over? How about some plot now?

Second try, anybody still reading this? Wouldn't blame you for running away:

Charles Xavier looked around the establishment with open curiosity, some strange vibe had come of this place as they came near so there had to be something. He hadn't told Erik the exact reason, it sounded strange even for them but luckily the metalbender hadn't needed one, trusting his judgement blindly. Now his feeling was proven to be true. Inside were a lot of humans, their minds like a mix of dull colours on an old painting with one bright light of neon orange from the fully masked male. Maybe a physical mutation? A lost soul that was ashamed of his looks, he had to help him. With a bright smile he approached the other male," good morning my friend can I offer you a drink?" The black tainted glasses moved towards his eyes, a small part of him to just dive into his mind and pluck all the answers from the stranger's mind, yet he stopped himself since he could read he had devoured one book after the other of philosophe, his ideals were set in stone. As answer the other just nodded.

Well this was easier than expected Chuck was already chatting him up and Lehnsherr was glaring at him for being the center of attention, or maybe it was just his natural look? Nevermind it wasn't like he would have to flirt with that guy and if anybody takes that statement as encouragement I will find you, you know who you are. Charles started to talk and he listened half heartily, yes gay mutant road trip and adopting mutants of all ages like homeless kittens. And now Chuck looked concerned at him, what the hell? Might as well take this as a chance so he said in a small voice, "I am not comfortable talking here can we discuss this somewhere else?" There happy smile and Chuck starting another speech, score. Leaving the bar he saw am expansive looking car, traveling with style nice, he sat back so Charles and Erik could be together in the first row. The future leader of the Brotherhood moved one hand and the car started to move. Magneto as economic friendly energy source really? I mean really? Caffeine high writers...


End file.
